


Hunted

by ellagie



Series: Weechesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagie/pseuds/ellagie
Summary: Young Winchesters go to investigate an abandoned building for their dad and end up separated, injured and underground as they try to escape the likes of a monster they've never encountered.





	1. Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one, just figured I needed to put something up. Feed back is appreciated.  
> Working on a better title, but eh.

Sam Winchester poked his head into yet another dusty room. "It's empty Dean!" He asked hopefully, "Can we leave now…?"  
Sam eyed the stonewalls that held this pile of rubble into a massive heap that reminded him of the wigwams they had made in art class out of paper clippings and clay. He scanned the walls around him and noticed that even the walls were scared and broken from years of abuse and graffiti.  
His older brother stopped analyzing a particular piece of writing just long enough to shoot his brother a stern look. "What's wrong with you? " He grinned mischievously, flickering his flashlight. "Is Sammy afraid he'll see a ghost?" Dean broke into laughter at the momentary flash of shock that whipped across his brother's face.  
Sam glared and wrestled the flashlight from his brother's hands, refusing the urge to look down the hall one last time before scurrying after his brother.  
Dean swept the flashlight around the room allowing the rich warm light to leak over things that had not been seen by a human eye in years. "You're such a liar Sam … this room is packed!"  
Sam shrugged quietly, "not with anything important…"  
Dean raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "Not anything important? Sam look at this place- shelves full of...what are these?...Potions? Drugs?"  
Sam 's eyes scanned the dusty cob-ridden shelves. They quaked with an unseen movement, breathing and listening with its million, multicolored, liquid eyes that rested in stock, row after row, on these ancient shelves. "I don't know Dean…can't we just go?"  
Dean pulled a thin glass tube from a nest of cobwebs, and examined the dark liquid inside. "What's got you all worked up? Still thinking about those ghosts Sammy?" Dean chuckled but Sam 's hands tightened around his flashlight.  
"No Dean, there aren't any ghosts- and would you please stop calling me that!"  
Dean looked at his brother closely. Sam 's eyes were fighting on false anger, but the remained wide. Delicate liquid hazel eyes that only toddlers and puppies should have glared back at him weakly. Dean's voice unintentionally softened with concern. "Calling you what?"  
"'Sammy'-it sounds like a dog's name Dean! It's Sam -or Samuel or…or anything but that!"  
Dean watched closely and saw the flash of honest hurt that lite Sam 's pleading face. "I've always called you that… we all have—me, Dad, even Uncle Bobby."  
Sam 's weak anger faltered. "Well-just…stop it-alright…please."  
Slowly, Dean shook his head at his brothers quiet request. "You're too soft kid- please isn't going to make me stop any time soon. Calling you Sammy is the only normal family tradition we have." Sam ignored his brother's bitter humor and concentrated on the dust surrounding his feet. Dean felt a pang of defensive anger as he realized the familiar pattern in Sam 's actions. If he had to guess what was making his brother act this way he’d place his bet on the kids at school. They had moved into a new school just last week, the fifth school this year. He knew from firsthand experience that kids didn't usually take kindly to the new kid…especially not a kid with Sam 's kind of brains. The kid was a regular Einstein; easily showing up even the smartest kids.  
"You all right?" He asked softly.  
Sam rubbed his arms and scowled at the ground, clearly not in the mood to accept his brother's sympathy. "I'm fine, can we just leave already?"  
Dean turned his attention back to the vial he held in his fingertips. "Sorry kiddo, I promised dad I’d check this place over." Sam sighed quietly and set his mind on occupying his time. He tried to keep his eyes away from the vials Dean was inspecting- he was holding them up to his flashlight to get a better look… Sam shuttered and swung his flashlight aimlessly around the room.  
Dean kneeled to inspect the larger vials located on the bottom shelf. He shined his flashlight into the bottom of one of the large jars and it radiated a dirty crimson color. Dean frowned and looked closer. "Is this…"  
Sam let out a sharp startled cry and Dean jumped, dropping the jar. He drew his gun and jumped to shove Sam behind him. He pointed it into the dark hall waiting for someone or something to appear when a mouse scuttled into the room. Dean dropped his gun, "really Sam? A mouse?" Dean huffed out a sigh, shoved his gun into the back of his jeans and examined the shards of glass littering the floor around his brother's feet. Sam's shoes were covered in the slimy residue.  
"You're alright, aren't you? It hasn't got acidic qualities…I think… so it shouldn't burn your foot off or anything. " Dean grinned teasingly but his brothers gaze remained fixed on the empty doorway. "Hey," He said, snapping his fingers in the brother's face.  
Sam's face was even paler than usual. "I-I thought…."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Sam. Calm down- it was just a mouse. You should be more concerned about whatever it was that just spilled all over you shoe…I think it might have been some kind of blood." Sam nodded stiffly, his eyes glued stubbornly to the floor.  
"You sure you're alright?"  
Sam nodded, "yeah."  
"…Liar." Dean drew out his gun and nodded at his brother, "You stay here, I don't want you tracking…that-." He gestured to his shoes, "everywhere. We don't need people knowing that we were out here."  
With a jolt of fear, Sam spat out "W-where are you going?"  
Dean moved towards the door, "I'm going to double check the halls- make sure no one followed us."  
"Dean-."  
"I'm just being safe Sam, no need to worry. I'll be back in 5-10 minutes tops." He peeked out into the hall; gun raised, light shining and disappeared into the dark.  
Dean made it down the first hall, checked all the rooms, and was half way down the hall when he heard it.  
An enormous crash. A crash that sounded oddly like a ton of ancient shelves full of glass objects collapsing.  
"Sam? Hey-you alright back there?" Dean lowered his gun listening for his brother's response. "Sam?"  
His own call echoed twice before Sam's scream touched his ears. "Sam!"  
Dean lowered his gun and took off down the halls. He made it back down the second half before Sam's first scream ended. "SAM!" When his brother's voice rose again, it was less like a jolt of fear and more like a typhoon that drowned him in panic.  
The screams that ripped through his brother's soft demeanor were screams of pain- not fear.  
The thought of the pain it would take to make his brother sound like that was enough to get him screaming himself.  
As loud as he yelled he could not hear himself; only Sam, the breaking of glass, and the pounding of his feet. "SAM-!" Dean skidded into the room, gun raised, only to be met with a cascade of glass-filled selves falling towards him, and no sign of Sam.


	2. Dominoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one  
> feedback is welcome.

"SAM!" Dean's eyes scanned the room frantically before the rain of glass jars and bottles broke across his shoulders and knocked him down onto the ground.   
The shelf loomed over him, dumping the remainder of its contents. Dean rolled onto his stomach and covered the back of his head with his arms. The rain was short, but it broke across his back and cut deep into his hands. The slivers of glass the shattered near him stung his face and hands while unknown liquids soaked his clothes. It was cut short when the shelves finally hit the ground.   
Dean lifted his head and watched as the first shelf came crashing down an inch from his face. His relief was snuffed out when the second shelf planted itself across the back of his legs. Dean's body jerked in reaction forcing out a strangled cry as pain echoed its way through his bones in waves with needle-like quality.   
The crashing stopped and the room became eerily silent. "…Sam…?" When no answer came, he was relieved to think that his brother wasn't caught up in this mess. He didn't allow himself to consider that Sam might actually be trapped under one of these shelves as well, silently bleeding to death in a pool of shattered glass…   
Dean struggled to push himself up onto his elbows. He wriggled and twisted but the shelf wasn't budging. The image of his brother in the same situation got him thrashing. "SAM!" No answer again, and another shock of pain put him back onto his stomach breathing heavily into a pool of chemicals.   
He watched the ripples he made lap against the cuts in his hand. "This better not be poisonous…" He didn't feel any pain in his hands or arms but the thought made him pull his hands away anyways. When they brushed the shelf in front of him, a smile found its way onto his face. "Yahtzee."  
He began pulling at the ancient wood. After a few minutes of pulling and beating, the wood gave a single 'crack'. Encouraged by this Dean grabbed onto the sturdy end and began stressing the crack until the plank broke free. Dean grinned and bent the wood towards him until the other end snapped off as well. He seized the plank with a grin, "Now we're getting somewhere!"  
He scooted and curled his way down to the shelf that pinned his legs. The wood dug into his flesh, refusing the movement, but he ignored the pain and began wedging the board in between the floor and the shelf.   
He slid the wood under and fought with it until it turned. Grabbing onto it his forced his weight down until the pressure of the shelf lessened and he was able to slide his legs free.   
Inspecting the damage and rubbing the feeling back into his legs, he was relieved that nothing had broken but he couldn't ignore the throbbing the occurred when he stood.   
Dean pulled himself up onto the wreckage and surveyed the room. Bare shelves lay like skeletons on the ground, their bones cracked and broken. A sea of mixed colors and relatively unpleasant stenches soaked the grime that had covered the floor.   
Dean clamped his hand over his nose and mouth suppressing the urge to gag. The stench of old blood and decay filled the air. He was sure now that he had been correct about the contents of the jar that broke across Sam's shoe.   
'Sam…'   
Dean closed his eyes, listening for any sign of his younger brother. The occasional creek of a shelf was all he heard, no breathing, stirring, coughing…nothing. He looked at the mound of shelves clumsily stacked on one another like an outdated set on dominos.   
Dominos….  
In a surge of urgency, Dean began clawing his way forward. Whatever or whoever had tipped over these shelves had to have been standing farther back in the room, seeing as how all the shelves were tipped the same way.   
He pulled himself up onto another shelf and continued farther back. If he made it back there, to the first shelf that had been tipped over, he would find who caused all this. But more importantly, he'd find Sam.   
Dean pulled himself over the last shelf and stared blankly at the back wall. In the floor, the size of a minivan, was a hole. The floorboards were broken and bent upwards.   
Dean searched his memory but distinctly remembered ever thing he had heard. The sound of his own breathing, feet softly hitting the floor…then Sam's first scream. The breaking of glass and Sam's agonizing cries were all that came after that.   
Dean slowly climbed his way down into the hole. This had to be where Sam was taken… He skidded down past broken boards and landed on solid earth. A damp breeze rose from the darkness and Dean cursed himself for dropping his flashlight.   
He reached back, drew out his gun, and began feeling his way down into the tunnel.   
Darkness flooded over his head and put him on edge but he continued walking father, whispering quietly into the oncoming darkness. "I'm coming for you Sam…  
I'm coming…"


	3. Inchworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in the creatures layer. Bound, injured and poisoned, he struggles to escape.

Dean continued into the tunnel. He knew it was foolish to walk this far without any sight or sense of direction, but he kept moving forward because all he could think about was how terrified Sam was of being left alone in the dark. He imagined how scared he must be right now…how much pain he's in…all because his big brother failed to protect him.

Sam groggily rose back into conciseness. He reached up to wipe away the dirt in his eyes but his arms were securely crossed against his chest. Sam blinked open his eyes in confusion and stared down at the binding. White strands of what appeared to be paper-mâché were wrapped around his arms and ankles, Sam pulled against the binding warily before his vision began to spin again. He stilled on the ground overcome with fatigue and drowsiness.   
Sam closed his eyes painfully as his right leg began sending shocks of pain through his body. "…D…ean…" He choked out his brother's name weakly, wanting nothing more than his brother's comforting presence. "Dean…?"   
The confusion fogging his memory broke open and drowned him with the gruesome image of a creature he had thought to be a man.  
Its body was ragged with loose flesh, pulled tight in the places where new flesh knotted into another patch. It moved like it had no legs. Gliding as if the floor were moving it forward. Its face surfaced into his memory…its fangs dripping clear poison. Rows upon rows of sharp crowded teeth were stained and decayed. White eyes watched without ever having to move and a nose that was not its own inhaled as if labeling his blood.   
It had advanced silently, it wasn't until the stench of rotten blood, and raw flesh nearly suffocated him that he noticed it’s still presence. His voice caught in his throat in both fear and disgust. It hands sharp, skinless bone, curled over his chin and revealed its hundred teeth, dripping venom. He screamed and pulled back.   
He fell onto the ground but the monster was unfazed. Cold rough talons secured his ankle and its fang's sank into his ankle before he could resister the hold it had on him. Sam screamed again as pain flared through him like a live fire.   
The monster watched his face, its eyes never wandering as Sam withered in pain. He felt his brother's name forming its way into his desperate cries for help but the monster drug him forward right before the shelves began to fall and the poison leaching into his blood took him away.

Sam felt his head spinning, his body shaking, as he remembered what he had been fighting so hard to forget. His eyes moved across the cave he had been left in and panic twisted its way around his lungs, making it hard to breathe.   
Run…run! He could hear Dean's voice ringing in his head. If you stay….you die…..RUN!   
Sam rolled onto his stomach and wriggled his way forward. He stretched his body forward and then dragged his knees in, inching along like a worm. He forced weight onto his ankle to push forward and was met with an angry stab of pain and another knockout dose of exhaustion. He could feel the venom begin drugging his system but he pushed himself forward anyway, gasping at each rush of pain. Slowly, one pull at a time, Sam began pulling himself towards another tunnel.   
His legs were heavy and difficult to move and his progress was painful and frustrating. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and drawing the monster back. When he made it to the first tunnel, he pulled himself out of sight and lay in the cold earth, catching his breath.   
The throbbing in his leg rolled through his body and made him feel as if he was standing in the middle of each wave. Getting knocked back, pulled up and tossed down…back, up, thrown down…. he let his eyes sink shut and his mind wander in the sea of constant waves…. Falling and lifting and tossing….falling lifting and tossing…  
Don't sleep…keep moving…  
Sam's eyes were pushed open with a jolt of fear as a familiar stench filled the cave. He wriggled his body frantically, throwing himself forward and dragging his feet along, desperate to get away. His cheek ground into the dirt with every throw but he didn't care.   
It would be any second now.  
The monster would see he had left and begin hunting him down.  
Not yet- please not now!   
He wiggled his way into a narrow tunnel praying that the monster wouldn't fit. His shoulder slammed into the ground and he jerked his knees forward.   
The stench increasingly intensified.   
No,no,no! I'm not far enough-not now!  
He gasped with every movement, every jolt of pain that burned his nerves. His heart threw itself against his ribs as his shoulder hit the ground.   
His head smacked into solid earth and dirt covered his head.  
He looked up in disbelief at a mound of dirt that ended the tunnel.   
Raw flesh.  
The scent choked out his disbelief.  
...a dead end.


	4. Chapter 4

No…   
He pounded at the dirt, his head his shoulder, all crashing into the solid wall.  
NO…  
Dirt continued to break loose but the wall didn't give.   
The smell was overwhelming and he swore he could feel the monster’s breath drifting down the tunnel.   
"No! NO!" Tears rolled down his cheeks, dirt rained down and made them into mud. He sobbed, grinding away at the wall with his elbows.   
"Get away from me-GET AWAY!" He slammed the wall with all the strength he could muster and his head broke through.   
"…Sam?"   
Sam lifted his mud-caked eyes. It was pitch black but the familiar voice refreshed his fear. "DEAN-DEAN HELP ME-GET ME OUT OF HERE-!"  
"SAM!" The sound of Dean's running feet meant he was farther away than Sam had guessed. "Sam- where are you?!"   
"Over here- Dean please-!" His bones froze when he felt a talon-like hand curl around his foot. His head jerked back instinctively and saw the deathly quiet presence of white eyes watching him. "DEAN-!"   
"I'm coming buddy- hold on!" Dean's face was faintly visible; he kneeled, without hesitation, reached into the tunnel, and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt.   
The monster tightened its grip around its previous wound and Sam howled in pain as its nails sunk deeper into the wound. Dean's eyes widened but he kept pulling.   
With a single pull the monster dragged him back into the tunnel. Dean kept his grip and was slammed into the cave wall.   
"Dean-!"   
"I'm not letting go Sammy- I'm not going to let you go!"   
Dean's promise was broken within the second it was made.   
Sam's shirt slipped through his fingers and he watched his little brother, screaming, slide across the dirt as an unseen creature drug him away.   
"SAM!"   
Sam saw his brother beat against the dirt, fighting to get in, until the walls quaked with the force of the monster’s fist.  
The walls crashed down on him like waves. Defenselessness against the dirt blinding his eyes and filling his mouth his body was pressed tight into the floor. Choking on dirt and feeling the air rush from his lungs he felt a pressure in his head expanding; becoming aware of the talon still gripping his leg and the heavy beating of his heart before slipping away.


End file.
